


Things We Can’t Talk About

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, VLD Bingo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: He knows that he shouldn't be doing it... but it has become his addiction...





	Things We Can’t Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> BINGO fill time... this would be the fifth of my fills for NSFW card, Voyeurism, with Shkeitor as requested by [Otayuriistheliteralbest ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest)...
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for the speedy look over! <3

#  Things We Can’t Talk About  


 

_ He knew that it was not an acceptable thing to do, especially when these were your roommates and friends. Despite that he couldn’t help himself, anytime he could hear them start. Those light moans, and sighs. Like a siren they would call to him and he would try to resist, sort of, in the end always he would answer. He knew that if he ever got caught it would be the end, not only of his living arrangements but also of their friendship. The last thing he wanted to do was to ruin what he had.  _

_ And yet… _

 

* * *

The first time was an accident, he knew that they had chosen a dangerous spot to start but once Keith had an idea there was no stopping him. The way he rolled his hips and moved his tongue, anyone would lose their damn mind. That is how they were discovered, Keith on his knees with Shiro balls deep fucking his mouth. The sight of Lotor standing there, his eyes wide open and a flush colouring his cheeks was enough for Shiro to cum. Shiro didn’t let on that he knew, continuing to finish down Keith’s open and eager mouth. 

Shiro also learned that he had a new kink.

From that moment Shiro might have been trying to find out when Lotor would be home, casually finding out his schedule and fucking Keith until he moaned and screamed out his name. The idea that they would be listened to by Lotor through the thin walls of the apartment, on occasion he would hear the low moan from the other room indicating that their viewer had gotten off on the show too. 

 

* * *

Lotor sighed. He could hear the hushing and chuckles coming from the master bedroom. The way that Keith would moan or gasp out, protesting that Lotor was just in the other room. Being hushed with wet, deep kisses. Lotor could feel his dick hardening at the sound of his name dropping from Keith’s lips, hushed and breathless like a lover in the night. Lotor palmed over his cock, tenting his boxers. 

He really shouldn’t be listening, but he had done it so many times already. Lotor looked over to the soundproof headphones which hung by his bed. A better man would put those on and go to sleep. But Lotor wasn’t a better man. He was weak. So damn weak. Lotor pressed one hand against the wall that separated them, wishing that he was there in the bedroom with them, even if it was only as a viewer. To be able to hear clearly the moans and whimpers from them, to be the one to pull them from their lips.

That was when he heard it, his hand pulling back as though burned.

“Oh fuck!” Keith’s muffled voice moaned, “Yes!”

“Good boy,” Shiro spoke, his voice clearer, “let Lotor hear your pretty voice.”

_ The fuck? _ Lotor was confused. It couldn’t be, Lotor took his hand from his cock and got up from his bed, slowly creeping to the master bedroom. The door was open and Lotor bit his lip. He knew that the moment that he looked, that it would be crossing a line that he would not be able to take back. Lotor bit his lip, histating. Hearing the moans coming from the open door, there was no way he would be able to just pretend after this. Likely he would need to find a new place to live, unlikely that he would be able to find something as nice and close to school as this. 

“We know you’re there,” Shiro’s voice called out, “why don’t you come closer?”

Lotor startled and began to move forward, a low soft moan emitting from him as he saw what was before him. Shiro had Keith balanced on his lap, facing towards the open doorway, his legs wide open so Lotor could see how deep Shiro penetrated Keith. Keith moaned and his back arched, his head laying against Shiro’s shoulder.

“S’good,” Keith panted, “harder.”

“You like that, Baby?” Shiro spoke low in Keith’s ear, his eyes on Lotor, “you like being on display? How you make Lotor lust after you with your moans?”

“Yessssss.” Keith whimpered.

Lotor swallowed, his cock painfully hard, pressing against his boxers. 

“Tell me what you want, Baby,” Shiro asked.

“I want you to fuck me while Lotor watches.” Keith gasped out.

“Yeah?”

“Yessss,” Keith moaned out, “I want him to finish on my face.”

“You’re such a filthy little whore aren’t you Baby?” Shiro nipped at Keith’s already marked neck, “My little cum slut.”

Lotor could feel his pulse beating rapidly, his hand already at his groin, palming over his erection. He moaned at the touch, watching as Keith bounced in Shiro’s lap and moaned with abandon. Lotor reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, earning a smirk from Shiro. Keith gasped seeing Lotor’s hard on, the way his eyes went wide and he licked his lips were great for Lotor’s ego. Lotor began to stroke himself, his hand firm on his cock as precum dripped from his slit, slowly dripping down the shaft making his hand slick. 

Shiro pulled out from Keith, shifting them so that Keith was on his hands and knees, allowing him better access. Shiro gripped Keith’s hips as he thrusted inside, moaning as he felt the heat that engulfed him once more. 

“You feel so good Baby,” Shiro thrusted hard into Keith, loving the way he writhed underneath him. 

Shiro looked up to see how Lotor was jerking off to the same pace as he fucked Keith, how hungry he looked. 

Keith whimpered under him, “Ahh, Shiro-- fuck, you just got bigger, I’m...ahhh--”

Shiro thrusted harder into Keith, “I’m close Baby.”

“Yes, yes…” Keith cried out, wrapping one hand around his cock.

Shiro locked eyes with Lotor as they came, loving how Keith tightened around his cock, milking out every last drop. Shiro pulled out from Keith, enjoying the sight of his cum dripping out of Keith’s ass. 

Shiro glanced over to Lotor who was still stroking himself, “Why don’t you come closer. Give my Baby his treat for being such a good boy.”

Lotor groaned, walking slowly towards the bed. Keith looked up at him, his hair plastered down with sweat, and face flushed a brilliant shade of red. Keith opened up his mouth, his tongue out and ready as Lotor stroked himself harder and cried out as he came covering Keith’s tongue and face with cum. Lotor felt a shudder run through him, seeing his cum dripping down Keith’s face and the way he happily swallowed it down, cleaning himself off with his fingers and sucking each one with gusto as though it were the most delicious meal. 

Lotor went to pull up his boxers only to get a firm no from Keith. He looked over to Shiro who was smiling, “Want to come join us here?”

Lotor gasped, “Wait, you mean you aren’t kicking me out?”

Shiro snorted, “That would be a rather shitty thing to do given all I had to do in order to get you to finally join us.”

“What?”

Shiro slipped out of the bed and walked out of the room briefly, coming back with a wet cloth which he used to help Keith clean up and then tucked him back into bed. He then turned to Lotor, helping to clean him up as well. His motions were firm but gentle. Shiro then tossed the dirty cloth into the hamper and encouraged Lotor to join them in the bed. 

Lotor licked his lips, his mind whirling. “What did you mean by ‘finally’?”

Keith reached out, pulling Lotor closer to them, snuggling against his friend and roommate. “Shh, stay.”

Lotor ran his hand gently through Keith’s hair. It was just as soft as it looked. Lotor looked over Keith’s head to Shiro, who was watching them with a soft smile. 

Shiro shrugged, “I might have noticed the first time, when you walked in on us.”

Lotor could feel himself flush at the memory, “I’m so sorry…”

Shiro shook his head, “There is nothing to be sorry for. I mean, it was a risk doing something like that in the living room. I normally wouldn't, but when Keith gets an idea in his head…” He let the sentence trail off as his eyes slightly glazed over in memory, “Anyway, afterwards, I might have been more persistent in doing it when I  _ knew _ you were home. I kind of liked the thought of you being aroused by us. It was a little after that I told Keith about what I did, he hit me but he agreed that he wants you to be with us.”

Lotor searched Shiro’s face for any sign that he was being made fun of, “Are you telling the truth?”

“Want you here,” Keith murmured against Lotor’s neck, “now shhh sleep. Tired.”

Shiro chuckled spooning behind Keith, “We truly want you here with us. If you want to be here, of course.”

Lotor looked from Shiro to Keith. This was not an option he had even allowed himself to dream of. Tears pricked his eyes, he smiled softly and nodded. “I want to be here. Very much so.” 

Shiro caressed the side of Lotor’s face, “Welcome home.”

Lotor sighed and nestled in, relaxing against Keith, enjoying the welcome weight of Shiro’s arm wrapped around him and Keith both. As he fell asleep he smiled. Things were going to work out somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos feed the muse [and honestly I really love seeing them!]... 
> 
> If you would like to request one of the NSFW prompts you can find me over on Tumblr... come follow me for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
